Cops II
'Cops II '''is a 2004 Lovian action comedy film directed by Nathan Kelly and Louis McCain. It is the second film in the Cops series. It was produced by Transbaum Films. Filming started in July 2003 and ended in December of that same year. It was then released on November 5, 2004, after several months of editing and post-production. The films plot revolves around John Reeves trying to outwit a band of criminals who plan to kill the Royal Family, destroying all of Noble City in the process, along with trying to raise his first daughter with his wife, Lisa. He also becomes good friends with the deuteragonist of the first movie, Connor Alexander. It was rated R for strong violence, suggestive content and language. Plot In 2003, seven years after the events of Cops I (which was revealed to be set in 1996 at the film's prologue), John Reeves (William Harris) is a sucessful police officer, who is married to Lisa (Sarah Williams) and has a six year old daughter called Charlotte "Charlie" (Tamara Johnsen). Connor Alexander's (Matt Richards) life has taken a massive twist since the first movie; he is not drunk and he has been promoted to lieutenant at the Noble City Police Force. His family don't live in the same, crowded apartment they lived in 1996. Reeves is also very good friends with him now. The police captain died in a car crash on Highway 7 near Hurbanova earlier in the year, so the force don't have a captain. Things change when Connor's rival, John Portland (Carl Daniels) becomes captain. Soon he starts running the police departament like a prison, forcing the police officers to do things they don't want to. Reeves becomes suspicious. While reading through the paper, he discovers that a gang of thugs connected to the "X" terrorists in the first film plan to kill the Royal Family. They've been building a car bomb, which would detonate on the mixed-up date 416003. He shows this to Alexander, who deciphers the date and realizes that the bomb would detonate on the 14th of June 2003. Reeves reads the article further, which says: "the bomb is nothing short of a nuke and would destroy the entire city if it is not took away." The next day, he visits the local courthouse. Reeves asks the judge why would the criminals need a nuclear bomb to kill the Royal Family. The judge becomes more impatient and then sends him away. Reeves realizes he could ask Alexander. Alexander then starts talking about his favourite movies. An impatient Reeves then punches him and asks him clearer. Alexander replies that he thinks that Portland is tied into this and Reeves should ask him. The next day, with only two days left to the date, Reeves goes to talk to Portland. A traffic accident occurs. Two trucks, which crashed into eachother are set on fire. Reeves goes to the trucks and realizes that there is money inside them. Reeves then has a vision of what should he do with the money, but then realizes that he could get expelled from the force again. Suddenly, a crack opens underneath his feet. It spreads and cuts into the road, causing several cars to fall into it. Many are injured, but not seriously. Reeves sees gold. He realizes that Noble City was built on top of a gold mine. He races to Portland's office. After talking to Portland, he realizes that the gang is trying to blow Noble City up to get access to the gold mine. However, he gets ambushed and has to fight Portland and his dangerous, but stupid men. He beats them up, pushes down stairs and simply beats them up with a stick. Portland is given one chance by Reeves and is forced to confess that he is a member of the gang. After talking to Portland, he is taken out by security and then Portland phones the gang and tells them to "kill John Reeves". He drives back home, only to be followed by two members of the gang on their motorbikes. On Highway 1, Reeves is forced to smash onto the opposite side of the highway to escape from the two bikers. It is not long until they drive over a ramp onto the same side of the highway that Reeves is on. Reeves tries to escape between some cars and drives into a forest, crashing into numerous trees before going onto a highway overpass. The bikers smash into some oncoming cars, causing a major pileup. Then, a truck carrying a load of petrol drives into the cars, presumably killing the bikers and causing major damage. However, one biker escapes unharmed and opens the hatch to the truck. All the oil spills out and floods the road. The biker rushes back, throws a cigarette lighter at the oil, causing the truck to explode. This sets off a chain reaction, causing numerous cars to explode and their drivers to die. Suddenly, Reeves' car stops and Reeves rushes out. The biker rips off the license plate and throws it near the wreckage. Reeves runs back to the car and drives home. That evening, he plays with his daughter, Charlie, who is supposed to start her first day at school tomorrow. Lisa turns the TV on. The pileup is on the news. John asks Charlie to go to her room. He realizes that he's been framed for an incident he did not commit, when he sees his own license plate in the news. The next day, he takes Charlie to school, who quickly becomes popular with the other children. While walking home, he walks into Connor, who tells him that Portland is trying to assassinate him as well. They rush into Connor's minivan and drive to Noble City. Suddenly, the surviving biker follows them. Connor grabs a gun and asks John to shoot at the biker. John says he's never used a real gun before, so he keeps passing it to Connor. The minivan slams into the highway barrier and sends out sparks, burning the biker's hand. Connor shows John that he has some military weapons, including an AK-47, two shotguns, a rocket launcher and some grenades. They stop at a gas station, unaware that the biker is following them. Reeves is strapped onto the roof of the minivan by some tape and Alexander gives the weapons to him. They drive away and Reeves grabs the AK-47 and begins shooting at the biker. He shoots his hand and his legs, with lots of blood. Suddenly, the bike slams onto the opposite side of the highway and gets destroyed by a truck. The biker gets thrown off the motorbike instead of being killed. He is then run over by a car, with some blood. Reeves asks Alexander if he can get off. Alexander says the next gas station is 10 miles away. Reeves tries to bite the tape off, but ends up biting himself. Alexander, drives off the exit and they stop inside a forest. Alexander rips the tape off Reeves and throws him off the minivan. They race to Noble City. Midnight.14th June 2003. Portland and his gang try and detonate the bomb. The timer reads 15 minutes, enough time to abduct and kill the King of Lovia. Reeves however stop Portland. Connor kills the gang members using the rocket launcher. However, Portland has a pocketknife, and he tries to kill Reeves with it. Connor jumps on Portland and stabs him in the chest with it. He survives, as he has a metal vest underneath his suit. Reeves uses some police tactics. He shoots him in the legs to prevent him from getting away. He falls and the police come and arrest him. Soon, Connor rips the knife out and throws it into the nuke's wiring, causing the nuke to fail. The next day, Reeves is made police captain and is cheered by his friends, his wife and his daughter. The film ends with a panoramic view of Noble City, with Connor taking pictures of it, just as the credits play. Production The film was largely made outdoors, but many of the scenes, including John and Lisa's house was studio. The car crashes were CGI, so noone got harmed in real life. Release and reception The film received negative reviews. According to film critics, the film currently has an 17% rating. Many people complained about the lessened comedy in the film and the extreme amount of blood in the film. A critic said: "''Cops II ''might be sometimes funny, but where is the comedy seen in the first film. Also, the annoying thing about the film, is that this is not Transbaum Films' ''Black Ops ''series, so where has all the blood come from?" A Lovian Times critic said: "I have never seen anything as stupid as Cops II. I spent 95 minutes stuck in a movie theater, watching this terrible film, with pointless CGI car accidents, instead of real car accidents with real stuntmen, as seen in the first film. I was unimpressed with the fact that the film uses an altered version of the first film's plot. I hope ''Cops III, if it is made, will be better." Also, the film was a box office flop, only grossing $48 million and causing Transbaum to lose $10 million. . Category:Transbaum Films Category:Film